


Please teach me how to love again

by JoSvensk



Series: Iwaizumi's lovelife [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Iwaizumi is a tsundere, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSvensk/pseuds/JoSvensk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You want to forget about him.<br/>He want to be with her.<br/>And someone else was watchin them-her ex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please teach me how to love again

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any gramma mistakes but i'm still nervous.
> 
> I hope that you'll like it.

**3 months ago**  
You couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t like rain woke you up. It was more like a pain deep inside your heart.  
_I love you [F/N]_  
_I won’t leave you_  
_Trust_ me _[F/N]_  
He kept saying it all the time, even if you knew that he was lying. And he knew it too.  
**Now**  
You were in your class as usual. You don’t like hanging out with people who you didn’t know. People thought that you’re a freak but you always helped them so they tried to be nice. Only one person really wanted to know you better.  
Iwaizumi Hajime.  
_You’re important to me_  
_I don’t want to leave your side [F/N]_  
_I want to be with you forever_  
_I love you [F/N]_  
**3 months ago**  
You woke up and looked at the clock. 5:45  
“Too early for me, but this memories…Why he only comes to me in the night? In my dreams?  
What did I do to him?  
Yes, we were together since primary school, but he left me.”  
**Now**  
“I’m the worst. I’m not allowed to love her. But…” He smiled and looked away to hide his blush. He remembered you. After all, you were Oikawa’s girlfriend back in the middle school. But a month before graduation you were gone. And now you were in his class, like nothing ever happened. Iwaizumi loved you from your first meeting. In his memory flashed the scene from three years ago.  
“Hey, Iwa-chan looks who is here with me! [F/N] you remember him, right?? Iwa-chan, Oi, Iwa-chan!”  
Iwaizumi looked up to see a young girl with long [H/C] hair and shining [E/C] eyes. Her hand was in a tight grip of Oikawa’s one. His girl from other school. He smiled and tried to hide his blush. Even if they pretended that they don’t know each other he couldn’t tell Oikawa that he felt in love with his girl and Iwaizumi’s neighbor.  
“Nice to meet you. Oikawa talks a lot about you.”  
Iwaizumi heard her melodic voice and blushed madly.  
“Nice to meet you too.” He muttered.  
**3 months ago**  
“Hey [F/N]-chan, can we talk for a while?” You turned around to see your boyfriend for three years-Oikawa Tooru. You smiled and grab his hand.  
“Yeah, sure, what’s going on?”  
He stopped in his tracks and said.  
“We need to break up.”  
“I beg your pardon?”  
“I’m breaking up with you.” And with that he left her alone. Both of them didn’t know that Iwaizumi saw it.  
**Now**  
_I won’t betray you_  
_You are the most precious to me [F/N]_  
_I love you [F/N]_  
_Stay with me_  
_[F/N]_  
You woke up and look at the clock. 6:40. I need to get ready for school. You thought and left your warm bed. When you returned from shower, you saw something under your bed. It was a photo with Oikawa and Iwaizumi back from Kitagawa’s tomes. But something catches your sight. It was Iwaizumi’s gaze. You smiled at the memory of this day.  
_“[F/N] are you coming with us?” Oikawa appears in the line of your sight. As always, your boyfriend was happy and you tried to smile to him._  
_“Yeah, just give me a minute.”_  
_He left the room and skipped forward Iwaizumi._  
_“Ne, Iwa-chan, [F/N]-chan is coming with us!” He said happily. Iwaizumi’s heart skipped a bit. After two years he still couldn’t help but fell in love with you. Even more, this was their third year in Kitagawa Middle School and you were here since two years and were Oikawa girlfriend_  
_He loved you. But he was shy and didn’t ask you out. You were living next to him. He could do that. But he refused and now was regretting._  
_“Let’s take a picture, [F/N] come here! And Iwa-chan smile a little bit.”_  
_Oikawa commended and snapped a picture of your three. Iwaizumi was smiling because you were happy. While doing the picture Iwaizumi looked at you and thought._  
“As long as you are happy I’m”  
**3 months ago**  
“Oikawa, Oi Trashikawa” Iwaizumi hits his friend with a ball. He was pissed like never before in his life.  
“Iwa-chan so mean.” He became teary again. “What did I do to suffer like that?”  
“Don’t mess up with me Oikawa.” Not today. “Better say what did you do to [F/N]?”  
“Jealous Iwa-chan?”  
“Don’t play dumb. You made her cry and she wasn’t in class for a few days. What is going on?”  
“I just broke up with her.” He waved his hand and went back to practice.  
“You did what?” Iwaizumi’s jaw dropped. He couldn’t believe in what he just heard.  
You…you bastard he screamed in his mind and tried to hit him, but failed. He didn’t want to hurt you more.  
**Now**  
Now you’ve got a free lesson. Please keep quiet.” The teacher said and went back to his work. Iwaizumi looked at [F/N] just to see that you were staring at Oikawa who was flirting with same girl from their class. He saw your gaze full of pain. And he couldn’t resist. He stood up and went to you. He didn’t notice a jealous look from Oikawa.  
“Etto…[F/N]” He spoke trying to hide the tremble of his voice. You were perfect to him and he wanted you to rely it.  
“Yes Iwaizumi-kun?” You asked and smiled. Iwaizumi was your best friend since primary school, when you moved on.  
_“That’s the last box for now. [F/N] go and make same friends” Your dad smiled and pushed you forward the door.._  
_“I don’t know anybody here. How am I supposed to make friends here?” You stood in the park and watched the sky. You didn’t notice a ball until it hit you in the back._  
_“Ow” you yelped and looked around to see a boy in your age with short black hair. He pointed at the ball._  
_“Can you pass it to me?”_  
_“Sure” You smiled and hit it. He catches the ball and you could see a small blush on his face._  
_“Um…do you wanna play with me?”_  
_“Yes, and I’m [L/N] [F/N]” You smiled and walked to him._  
_“Nice to meet you. My name is Iwaizumi Hajime. I live nearly.”_  
_“Me too, let’s be friends from now, fine?” You catch his hand and looked at him with those [E/C] eyes in which he fall in love immediately._  
**4 years ago**  
Iwaizumi couldn’t hide it anymore. He was in love with you. It’s been six months since he met you. And still he had this feeling in his chest anytime he saw you.  
“Maybe it is time to confess?” He asked himself during lunch break. But his thoughts were stopped by his best friend –Oikawa Tooru.  
“Iwa-chan I’ve got good news, Oi Iwa-chan!”  
“What do you want Trashikawa?” He asked.  
“You remember that girl from earlier? [F/N]? She…she accepted ne yesterday.” He looked way too happy in Iwaizumi opinion.  
He came back to home and locked himself in room.  
“Could it be possible? That she…knew him?” He thought. Iwaizumi remembered that you were talking about same men who stole your heart.  
“But why it need to be Oikawa?” He screamed into his pillow.  
**Now**  
“Etto…would you come at my house today?” He asked you. He missed the times when you were able to hang out together.  
“Sure” You smiled at him and looked at Oikawa. “But you don’t have practice today?”  
“I don’t care about it. I want to spend same time with you.”  
Before you could answer he turned around and sat at his spot. His face was red like never before.  
”Did I really ask her out?”  
Oikawa was pissed. Sure he wasn’t with you anymore, but he never thought that Iwaizumi will ask you to go with him. To his house! Was he your boyfriend that you agreed to that?  
“Um, Tooru, are you okay?”  
“Yes I’m fine.” He smiled and looked back at you. “You don’t need to worry”

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks to naah for her faith in me. :)


End file.
